Experiments in chemistry and biology must often be performed in a chamber that isolates the experimental setup from the personnel performing the experiment. The isolation may be required to protect the personnel from products generated during the experiment such as toxic fumes or to protect the personnel from potential danger if the experimental apparatus fails. Isolation may also be required to protect the experiment from contamination by the personnel working on the experiment or substances in the environment. Biological experiments are easily ruined by microorganisms from the environment or the personnel working on the experiments. Similarly, semiconductor fabrication requires clean rooms and environments to prevent contamination from rendering the circuits being fabricated from damage during fabrication.
As experiments become more computerized, data collection and display components are often added to the experimental setup. These components are typically implemented on a separate computer system that allows the personnel to view data collected by sensors in the experiment or other experimental parameters. In addition, many experiments have a time span that extends beyond a single work shift, and hence, the experiment must be monitored during off hours and/or information about the experiment must be transferred between shifts of operating personnel. These communication functions are typically done manually by writing in a log or posting notes on the environmental chamber. The remote monitoring functions are likewise separate from the experimental setup and environmental chamber.